Platéia Assombrada
by M. Hufflepuff
Summary: Estranho seria se ela não estivesse lá por ele.


_"Quem é você, que procura na morte silenciar sua existência diante de uma platéia assombrada? Nós dois somos diferentes. Somos ignorantes, mas eu sei que sou um. Você parou de procurar o seu quem sou eu."_

**(Augusto Cury)**

* * *

- Muito boa noite, senhorita. - Um velho garçom sádico lhe cumprimentava com a aura de quem gosta de meter medo nos convidados. Uma festa muito bem decorada, deveria admitir. Hyuuga Neji tinha sim, um ótimo e belo bom gosto para as especiarias inglesas. Ora, vamos! O quanto ele não deve haver de ter gastado neste baile? Uma pequena fortuna de vinte mil euros? Isso não é nada para um jovem rico, inteligente, esperto... E bonito. Sim, deveria admitir que o Hyuuga lhe causava arrepios quando esbajanva seu esplêndido sorriso meio canto quando percebia que ganharia uma das partidas de xadrez que travavam todas as tardes de sexta-feira.

O salão de festas era todo banhado nas cores douradas, mas os imensos detalhes em escarlate e em preto faziam do local um pouco mais sombrio e excitante. As cores vibravam nas paredes claras, e a música suave e horripilante tocava ao fundo do baile, mais próxima dos casais que se atracavam nos sofás banhados em ouro. Uma erudita festa de Halloween. Nada mais óbvio de que o Hyuuga gostava de impor seu poder aquisitivo em seus bailinhos, sem contar a puro cheiro de luxúria que invadia aquele lugar tão abarrotado de pessoas elegantes e tão sem escrúpulos quanto um mendigo morto de fome.

Não sabia o que fazia ali, não era um lugar onde gostaria de estar. Não haviam ali pessoas com quem gostasse de conversar, de rir ou beber. Havia ali um único e nojento motivo de manter essa fachada de boa moça rica e audaciosa, Neji. Quer um conselho? Nunca faça apostas com um gênio do xadrez. Sorte é algo que não acompanha as moças da Nova Inglaterra. Mas hipocrisia é algo que Tenten se recusava a usar, ao menos em relação a Neji. Era óbvio que mantinha um pequeno tombo pelo galã de Londres, assim como todas as outras moças burras que esperavam pagar o mais alto dote para dormir em sua cama e sentir o prazer mais sujo e delicioso que ele poderia lhes proporcionar com seu corpo esbelto. Sim, ela também gostaria de estar em seus braços, mas não quer dizer que iria expor seus desejos ao mesmo, é claro.

- Olhe só, Shizune! A professorinha de história apareceu para dar umas aulinhas dos mortos! - Essa é uma das moças mais burras de Londres, Tayuya. Burra, oportunista e puta. Três palavras que se podem bem descrever uma espécie como a de Tayuya. Não tem um sequer neurônio que funcione bem, mas ela é ótima em matemática. Claro que se deve saber contar bem o dinheiro que rouba dos velhos bêbados com quem passa a noite montada, tentando matá-los de infarto o mais rápido possível depois que lhes conta o número da conta no banco. Ah, ela já deve ter matado uns três! Mas a esperança de que ela morra de overdose pelas drogas que toma é uma das pequenas esperanças que Tenten guarda em seu pequenino coração.

- Geografia, querida. Sou professora de geografia. - Tenten lançou-lhe um curto olhar perverso, até encontrar um espelho a sua frente. Enorme, com as bordas cheias de detalhes em ouro. Cenas de antiga guerra entre troianos e espartanos. Oh, somente Neji teria o atrevimento de mandar esculpir obra tão bela e horripilante como aquela. Lindíssima por sinal. Ao contemplar o espelho, pode reparar o quão bela estava àquela noite. Havia mesmo caprichado! Tudo bem que havia gastado uma pequena fortuna naquele vestido, mas nada que uma boa palestra em Monique não lhe recompensasse! Uma festa de Halloween exigia um pouco mais de vaidade da sua parte, principalmente se fosse na mansão Hyuuga. Estava muito bonita, e lembraria-se de fazer uma nota mental de que vermelho contrasta muito bem com sua pele.

- Não sei o que fazes aqui, Mitsashi. Ninguém lhe convidou! - Shizune era uma verdadeira biscate. A única diferença entre ela e Tayuya, é que já era rica e não precisava roubar os velhos com quem dormia. Shizune é uma das enfermeiras do hospital Josh Staler, o mais caro de toda a Europa. Uma incompetente por sinal. Ainda esta lá porque o pai a ama muito, e paga qualquer valor para que a filha não seja demitida. Óbvio que ela deve ter dormido com uns e outros para chegar aonde chegou, certo?

- Mas é claro que ela foi convidada. - Se já não faltasse estas duas acéfalas, chega o rei da ignorância em pessoa. Uchiha Sasuke, o homem mais idiota que conheço. E ao seu lado, convenhamos que ele seja inocente demais para ser como estes, mas ainda sim bebe como um camelo, Uzumaki Naruto. - Uma moça de tão nobre inteligência não poderia faltar nesta festa, é claro. - Ele estava magnífico esta noite, uma máscara belíssima. Deveria estar seguindo o estouro de O Fantasma da Ópera, estava exatamente igual. Sasuke é ignorante, mas não é burro. Pelo contrário, é muito esperto! Dizem que em suas viagens clandestinas, ele rouba os banqueiros da América, formando sua fortuna de jóias. Muito avarento por declaração de suas ex-namoradas, mas só existe uma mulher a quem ele da todo e qualquer dinheiro, Haruno Sakura. Muitas a matariam para estar em seu lugar, disso não tenha dúvidas.

- Que eu saiba... Oh! Garçom traga-me mais uma dessas, mais forte, por favor! - Naruto era um bom rapaz, mas desde que Hinata se casou, seu mundo caiu. Ela o trocou com tanta arrogância, que o pobre não aguentou. Largou tudo! O trabalho, a vida correta que mantinha apenas para cortejá-la. O homem havia trabalhado tanto, que quando a pediu em casamento, já tinha toda uma fortuna de euros para uma vida toda! Agora ele gasta tudo em festas, bebidas, drogas e sexo. Uma pena, ele não foi capaz de enxergar a felicidade sem a Hyuuga. Ao menos, ele ainda é um bom garoto. - Bom, que eu saiba, foi o próprio Neji quem a convidou!

- Impossível! - Tayuya estava cobiçando um casamento com o Hyuuga há muito tempo. Mas como ele não tinha olhos para seus dotes sujos, ela se mantém como pode, não é? Afinal, pagar todas aquelas jóias e vestidos franceses não era fácil para o papai advogado.

- Não é da conta de vocês quem me convidou ou deixou de convidar. Podiam beber mais e parar de cuidar da vida alheia, não? Com licença. - A mania de ser estourada não lhe escapava nem na sala de aula. Shikamaru dizia que Tenten sofria de um sério problema de falta de diversão, por isso era tão amarga e brava dessa maneira. Viver em constante luto por uma morte inexistente era inadequado para uma mocinha inglesa. Ora vamos, já havia passado da idade de guardar dotes para casamentos!

Seu estômago revirava enquanto seguia pelo salão. Os ouvidos grudados nas conversas alheias lhe irritavam! Precisava de um pouco de paz e ar puro. Esses amigos de Neji eram insuportáveis, e ele sabia disso. Sabia que ela odiaria ficar ali, por isso a fizera apostar tal grandeza. Só teria de ficar até a meia noite, já eram dez e meia, faltava pouco. Seus olhos circulavam pelo salão, tal era a baixaria ali contida que mal conseguia respirar sem sentir o cheiro de cigarros e álcool. Os gemidos baixos das safadezas escondidas por trás das cortinas, os gritos abafados no sofá eram espantosos. Risadas altas vinham da mesa de pôquer, onde Sasuke começava a tramar seus golpes com cartas marcadas. Naruto bebia dúzias de copos e apostava com todos aqueles que o desafiassem a chegar ao cem! Tayuya estava metida por entre as cortinas, e Shizune procurava seu maço de cigarros pelo tapete chinês. Uma grande nojeira da qual não gostaria de participar. Queria sair dali, pegar o carro e dirigir até sua casa, onde poderia respirar um ar limpo e ler um de seus mais preciosos documentários geológicos.

- Procurando uma saída, Tenten? - A voz era inconfundível até mesmo no mais irreconhecível que estivesse. Pôde virar-se e contemplar a elegância e beleza que continham em um ser chamado Neji. Estava belíssimo. Muito bem arrumado, os cabelos lisos caindo em seus ombros. Que bela imagem para se admirar! Ele nunca havia dito seu nome, e tal era a doçura em sua voz que mal pode acreditar! Estava tão apaixonada que sentia as borboletas em seu estômago esvoaçarem. - Ainda são onze horas, fique tranquila, há muito que se ver por aqui ainda. - O sorriso perverso que a fazia delirar esboçou em sua face. Oh, como ele era sedutor! Impossível não cair a seus pés.

- Não estou procurando uma saída, mas nunca desejei tanto sair de uma festa. - Tentou ser o mais gélida possível, uma verdadeira farsa, pois estava louca para que ele continuasse ali, falando com ela.

Passou despercebido por Tenten, mas uma pequena pontada de decepção esfaqueou a face do Hyuuga, destruindo sua imperceptível alegria de ver a professora de geografia em sua casa.

- Imagino que a presença de meus amigos não lhe tenha agradado, certo? Considerável, sendo que às vezes até a mim não agrada... - Ele abriu as grandes postas que levavam a uma enorme sacada, onde a decoração infantil do Halloween estava. Pequenas abóboras feiosas, doces espalhados pelas faixas negras que cobriam o corrimão. Sinceramente, a parte mais bonita da festa estava ali. Neji fez um curto sinal de que Tenten o seguisse, e fechou as portas novamente. Talvez fosse uma maneira de impedir que algum amigo bêbado ou extasiado aparecesse por ali, ou não.

- Se não gosta disso, por que convive com eles, Neji? - Ela o seguiu, o fuzilando com os olhos castanhos, cheios de dúvidas e certezas, prontos para atirar assim que ele lhe desse uma resposta fugitiva.

Ele apoio os braços na sacada, manteve por alguns segundos o olhar singelo para a brilhante Londres lá fora. Depois admirou Tenten, e com uma voz rouca e gentil cuspiu uma frase assustadora aos ouvidos da Mitsashi:

- Como você está bonita hoje.

Sim, ela foi desarmada da maneira mais baixa possível. Uma bandeira branca de instalou pela guerra de conflitos que se abalavam dentro da mente e do coração de Tenten. Neji era um ótimo inimigo, e ela gostaria mesmo que ele lhe servisse de aliado. Mas soltar uma bomba dessas era covardia até mesmo para a Rainha da Espanha! Oh céus, seu coração estava disparado! Estava perplexa com a curta frase do Hyuuga, que lhe fez liberar o mais puro e dócil sentimento traiçoeiro que uma mulher poderia sentir: Esperança.

- Não sabia que tinha medo de elogios, Mitsashi. - Com um curto riso ao final destas palavras, ele fez com que a paz caísse e a guerra se levantasse novamente na mente da professora.

- Medo? Por que eu teria medo de estar bonita, Hyuuga? - As mãos apertaram algo inexistente por dentro dos dedos, deixando a ainda mais vermelha de ódio.

- Também não entendo, mas seu olhar assustado a denunciou, minha cara. - Cada vez mais próximo, a pobre Tenten não percebia a sintonia de movimentos contidos em tal cena de romance.

- Pois bem, então seu prazo acaba aqui, Watson! - Ela sabia que ele odiava ser taxado de companheiro do gênio, e não o gênio. Escarlate de raiva, ela segurou o vestido e seguiu em direção a porta, pronta para por a mão na maçaneta e terminar sua festa antes da meia noite, e passar o resto de sua vida enfurnada em livros e documentários, para sempre.

Por mais difícil que fosse, ele não podia hesitar. Não poderia nem sequer cogitar em não segurá-la. Esperava por aquela noite a meses! Havia planejado tudo! A festa, a aposta, e agora colocaria tudo em perda por culpa de um mero orgulho? Era terrível admitir, e talvez jamais pronunciasse tais palavras na frente dela, mas ele a amava. A deseja como nenhuma outra mulher, a pediria em casamento e acertaria toda a sua vida de mulherengo se pudesse desposá-la. Tão maravilhosa, não havia perfeição que se comparasse a ela. Mas o orgulho ferido de um homem apaixonado o torna um garotinho inexperiente de dez anos. Correu em passos pesados até a porta e prendeu com a mão. Sentiu que o vidro iria estilhaçar, mas segurou o pulso da dama com firmeza antes de arrastá-la até a ponta da sacada.

- Mas o que deu em você... - As palavras rudes da dama foram silenciadas por um beijo cálido que enlaçou dois corações em um só. A mão pesada sobre o pulso da jovem foi afrouxando até virar um singelo carinho com o dedão. As línguas brincavam, e o beijo parecia durar uma eternidade dentro de um minuto. Uma sensação deliciosa e deslumbrante passava pela cabeça do recém casal. Será que esse romance duraria enfrente aos amigos dele? Aos familiares dela? Nada mais justo do que pagar para ver, certo?

Eles se desgrudaram, e com um sorriso malicioso ela o agarrou pelo pescoço. É claro que ele correspondeu, enquanto rezava para que Tayuya não entrasse em seu quarto, e não roubasse a simples caixinha de anéis de compromisso que havia deixado em cima da mesa de cabeceira.


End file.
